Splendid/Gallery
Images of Splendid. 6ss.jpg|Splendid's Collect 'em All Card. Splendid's Season 1 Intro.gif|Splendid's Internet Season 1 intro. Splendid's Season 2 Intro.png|Splendid's Internet Season 2 intro. Splendid's TV Season Intro.gif|Splendid's TV Season intro. Splendid's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Splendid's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Slendid.jpg|Splendid. Snap1.png|Splendid's acorn house. Splendid_(Gems).png|Splendid in Gems the Breaks. GreatIdeaForSplendid.jpg|Splendid has an idea. It's_a_Snap_Splendid.png|Splendid minding his own business. Splendid_.jpg|Splendid in From Hero to Eternity, looking unsure. SplendidMirrorMirror.png|Splendid as in Mirror Mirror. 9086.jpg|Splendid with an acorn. Better_Off_Bread_No!.png|Splendid facing the ceiling and yelling over the loss of his bread. Splendidonhisway.png|Splendid swooping. SplendidDeath2.jpg|Splendid at the end of Wrath of Con. Splendidpanics.png|"OH NOES!" S3E20 Breaking Wind Splendid.png|Splendid cries over a book that looks quite familiar. S3E20 Breaking wind.png|Splendid farts. Splendid (Ka-Pow).JPG|Splendid in the Ka-Pow! Series. splendid glasses.jpg|Splendid wearing glasses on. Splendid picture.png|Splendid's most detailed shot. Splend.png|Splendid in a picture taken by The Mole. 02 - Splendidэs SSSSSuper Squad - Mirr-19-42-54-.jpg|Splendid to the rescue! SPL_roughturns.jpg|Concept art of Splendid for Ka-Pow!. See-What-Develops-300x300.jpg|Splendid beats up someone that he'll find out isn't The Mole. Happy-tree-friends-htf-see-what-develops----axuuwenuiknox.jpg|Splendid is curious, who's in the car? The Mole? 6.jpg|Splendid sees Handy's corpse. STV1E1.2 48.PNG|Splendid in From Hero to Eternity. Lazereyes.jpg|Splendid in See What Develops. Petunia car.png|Splendid sliced the wrong car. Snapshot - 4.jpg|A famous example of Splendid being vulnerable. Snapshot - 5.jpg|Kryptonut poisoning. Happy Tree Friends - Upcoming Episode Scrap.jpg|Splendid mentioned in an upcoming episode scrap. see what develops 1.PNG|Splendid in See What Develops. see what develops 2.PNG|Splendid blinded. Splendid landing.png|Splendid when he floats to the ground. Wrath_of_Con_Broke_the_microphone.png|Splendid about to test to mic. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Some fans say this knife harmed him. Splendid looking at the audience.jpg|Splendid looking at the viewers. Deaths ClAct89.png vlcsnap-00001.png|Splendid's death in Gems the Breaks. Episodic Splendidreadytohelp.png Killertree.png Gigglesbeheaded.png Giggleswheresyourhead.png Replacementhead.png Noproblemmam.png Better Off Bread 2.PNG Better Off Bread 3.PNG Better Off Bread 4.PNG Better Off Bread 5.PNG Better Off Bread 7.PNG STV1E1.2 20.PNG STV1E1.2 21.PNG STV1E1.2 22.PNG STV1E1.2 23.PNG STV1E1.2 24.PNG STV1E1.2 30.PNG STV1E1.2 31.PNG STV1E1.2 32.PNG STV1E1.2 36.PNG STV1E1.2 37.PNG STV1E1.2 38.PNG STV1E1.2 39.PNG STV1E1.2 41.PNG STV1E1.2 42.PNG STV1E1.2 43.PNG STV1E1.2 44.PNG STV1E1.2 47.PNG STV1E1.2 49.PNG STV1E1.2 50.PNG STV1E1.2 51.PNG STV1E1.2 58.PNG STV1E1.2 59.PNG STV1E1.2 60.PNG STV1E1.2 66.PNG STV1E1.2 68.PNG STV1E1.2 71.PNG STV1E1.2 72.PNG STV1E1.2 73.PNG STV1E1.2 74.PNG STV1E1.2 75.PNG STV1E1.2 77.PNG STV1E1.2 78.PNG STV1E1.2 79.PNG STV1E1.2 85.PNG STV1E1.2 88.PNG STV1E1.2 100.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 2.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 3.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 5.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 6.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 7.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 8.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 9.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 11.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 12.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 23.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 26.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 29.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 30.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 31.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 32.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 43.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 44.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 45.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 54.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 55.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 56.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 64.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 65.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 66.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 67.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 68.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 69.PNG HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 6.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 7.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 8.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 10.png Gemstobreak splendid sick.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png Gemstobreak splendid breaking the kryptonut.png Splendidwasabouttopuke.png Devel.jpg Devel 6.jpg Devel 7.jpg Devel 9.jpg Devel 10.jpg Seewhatdevelops splendid01.png Wrath_of_Con_Laser_eyes.png Wrath_of_Con_Broke_the_microphone.png Illtakethat.png Wrath_of_Con_4.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 1.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 2.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 5.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 6.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 7.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 8.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 9.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 10.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 11.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 12.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 13.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 14.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 15.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 16.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 17.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 18.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 24.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 27.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 29.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 30.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 31.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries